Keeping The Love
by cupcakedino13
Summary: Abby and Jimmy have always liked eachother, even through grade school. And finally, they figure that out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just wanted to do this new story. I have lots of it done and I work on it everyday. I love reviews, even if they are mean. It will help me in the long run right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing =[**

Some people say love follows a person everywhere. Others, say love can start early, and meet your true love extremely early in life.

Abby Mills knows this all too well. From the first day of second grade when all the classes combined, her love started early.

Abby was scared. So scared she dropped her pencil on the floor. These were not the same kids she played with on the monkey bars, or the same kids who traded lunch snacks with her. No, these kids were, in Abby's thoughts, the snot nosed kids from across the hallway.

Earlier in the morning, her dad informed her the school was downsizing, and classes were getting larger, considerably larger.

Now, Abby sat alone with her frizzy hair trapped beneath a hair band, with no one she knew, and no pencil. Nikki had been placed in the other second grade class, the only other one.

Abby sat at a two seater desk with her backpack on the other half of the desk. She was saving it for a special person, Nikki, Abby wishes, but sadly not. This special person had not actually been a girl, to Abby's dismay, but in fact a boy.

Ew, Abby thought. At a second grader's mind, boys were gross. She would never understand how her mom is with her dad, who is a boy. Abby could never see herself with a boy in the future.

The boy scared Abby even more when he spoke, holding her pencil out for her. "You dropped this."

With a shaky hand, Abby grabbed the pencil, and with a shy smile, replied, "Thank you."

The boy smiled back. "I'm Jimmy. I was supposed to be in Mrs. Nelson's class."

"I'm Abby. I'm supposed to be in Mrs. Cobb's class."

The boy giggled, suprising Abby even more. "You are." He pointed out the obvious. He started moving around, making Abby think he had ants in his pants.

By the end of silent reading, Abby noticed how he had a nervous fidget about him. He would rub his neck or wring his hands if he got nervous, or even talked to her.

When the teacher announced it was lunch time, Abby all but jumped out of her seat. The one thing that was great about this year: Nikki and her would have the same lunch, and so wouldn't all the rest of the second graders.

The teacher lined up the kids, Abby in back of Jimmy, who explained to her when he spotted her pout, that Mance comes before Mills in the alphabet, then lead them to the lunch line, where Abby found Nikki and ran to her.

"I hate that we aren't in the same class!" Nikki screamed, her blond braids bouncing up and down.

Abby stood next to her, waiting, while she spotted another girl whispering to Nikki. Suddenly, Abby got nervous and didn't understand. Was she talking about her?

Nikki glanced at Abby, then straightened up. "Abby! I want you to meet Kelly! She sits in front of me."

Kelly half waved to Abby, not really caring, or even registering Abby's name.

Nikki, who hadn't seemed to noticed, noticed something else. Something behind Abby. Nikki pulled Abby closer, and whipsered in her ear, "Who is that?" Then side glanced behind the two.

Abby looked behind her, trying to pretend she wasn't really spying. Jimmy stood behind her. not meeting eye contact, but smiled when he noticed the two girls peeking on him.

She quickly turned back around to Nikki, who had a tray full of food and was close to the cashier. Abby rushed to fill hers and stopped next to Nikki.

When both girls paid and sat down on a long lunch table, Nikki turned to her. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Abby's eyes practically popped out of her head. She was thankful though, that Kelly, who recently just sat down across from the girls, didn't hear the conversation.

Abby was about to open her mouth when Jimmy sat across from her, making Nikki kick her foot and smile.

Abby groaned and looked at her spaghetti, wishing Jimmy could slither away like her saucy pasta. She would always remember the first day of second grade to be the first day with Jimmy Mance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Just wanted to say thanks to the few who actually are reading this. It means a lot because I worked really hard, but comments are cool. Happy reading!**

While the rest of the second grade and all of the third grade, Abby had warmed up to Kelly more and more each day, which pleased Nikki to no end.

Abby had also opened herself up to Jimmy, along with the other girls. They teased Abby everyday about liking Jimmy, and teased Jimmy about liking Abby.

It was the end of the fourth grade for Abby and Nikki. The girls were making all sorts of plans for the upcoming summer, which most included hanging out with Kelly, and picking on Jimmy.

"What else should we do this summer?" A joyous and beaming Abby asked Nikki and Kelly. School was done for the day, and they all sat on Abby's back porch.

"Abby isn't your friends coming up this summer? The ones from the mainland?" Nikki asked and rolled onto her back, stepping on Kelly's full notebook of activities.

"Henry and JD? Yeah they will be here. They can hang out with us too right?" Abby's head shot up at the idea.

"Isn't JD like 2?" Kelly asked. Her back was leaning on the railing, her brown hair falling all over.

"He's six." Abby stated and twirled her hair in between her fingers. Abby was still on the edge from that day's events.

It was recess and the girls were outside playing, watching Jimmy and there knew friend Shane chasing Emma Hodge across the blacktop.

Abby was staring at Jimmy, like she does everyday. She likes watching him run, every so often he trips and looks around, making sure no one saw. But she saw, she always did.

Nikki snapped Abby out of her gaze, snapping her fingers in Abby's face. "Abby! You have to see this!"

Abby watched as Emma fell and Jimmy ran up to her. She smiled, taking note on how kind he was to everyone. But her smile faltered when she saw Jimmy help her up, and receive a kiss on the cheek from Emma.

Abby's brows furrowed and she turned around, walking under the slide, pulling her knees up to her chest. Nikki and Kelly followed and sat Indian style across from Abby.

"I can't believe he did that!" Kelly squealed. She crossed her arms and leaned so she could see what Jimmy and Emma were doing.

"We are never going to talk to him. Or Emma." Nikki said sternly. She also crossed her arms and leaned past the slide to see where the action was.

At the same time, both girls leaned back in and said "Never."

Abby was shaken out of her thoughts when her mother appeared at the glass door. "Abby? There's a boy here to see you. He says he's sorry."

Nikki gasped, "He's here? Sarah he hurt Abby!" She threw her arms up in frustration.

"Well Abby you can give him another shot. What did he do?" Sarah put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Abby shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. It was too much for her 8 year old mind to comprehend.

"He kissed another girl." Kelly answered for her.

Sarah laughed, "You can still let him apologize for what he's done. And besides, I thought you didn't like Jimmy like that?" Abby's mother smiled and walked towards the front door.

Jimmy came onto the porch, closing the door behind him. "Can we talk?"

Abby nodded and followed him into the middle of the yard. Nikki and Kelly crawled to the edge of the porch, trying to listen.

"Abby why are you mad at me?" Jimmy almost begged. He looked hurt, and it was a surprise for Abby to see him like this.

"I didn't know you liked Emma. You could have told me." Abby crossed her arms and looked at her barefoot.

"Abby!" Jimmy laughed. Yes, he laughed at her. "I don't like Emma. She only kissed me for helping her up. Besides, she likes Jason Marx."

Abby sighed in relief and dragged Jimmy back to the porch with her. Nikki and Kelly sat back on their butts and made room for Jimmy.

He spotted the notebook and picking it up, said, "What are we doing this summer?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So this story will cover the important moments from what I think is well, important. And it will have some of the times that are in the show. But thanks! And thanks to **_**Winchester Brothers' Fan**_** for the review.**

The summer between 4th and 5th grade had finally arrived and Abby was ecstatic. She would get to play with her friends, and have her summer friend, Henry, around.

It was early morning and Abby and her dad were waiting at the pier for the ferry. Henry Dunn and his family would be arriving shortly and Abby had missed him.

She could faintly see the ferry in all the fog. It rained the night before so Abby couldn't see her friends one last time.

She jumped when her father spoke, standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "What do you plan on doing this summer Abby?"

She looked up at her dad, "It's Kelly's 9th birthday and she's having a huge party at the Candlewick." She smiled at the thought.

"And what are you going to do there? A sleepover?" He father asked. Charlie Mills was always happy to hear what his daughter would be doing in the summers, especially if it wasn't with Jimmy.

"Pool party. It's just me, Nikki, Kelly, Shane, and Jimmy. And she said I can bring Henry if I want." Abby smiled and turned back to the water, searching for the ferry. It was close enough now that she could make out who was on it.

"Look there's Henry!" Her father pointed to the side of the boat. Abby was shocked at how much he had grown from last summer. JD stood next to him, still the scrawny, short kid she knew.

The ferry landed and the people flooded out. Abby could barely contain her excitement when she saw the Dunn's walk off. Henry practically sprinted to her, almost jumping on her in a hug.

"Henry! I missed you!" Abby yelled and hugged him again.

Henry laughed and looked down at her. He had to be at least five inches taller, and his brown hair grew a lot.

Abby felt insecure about herself when she seen Henry. She was still the short girl she was last year, and still had the long brown, frizzy hair.

"Abby? Can you come here please?" She heard her dad call and grabbed Henry's hand, leading him over.

"Yeah dad?" Abby asked once she was in front of her dad's car.

"The house isn't far from here if you and Henry want to walk, go introduce him to your friends." Charlie explained and opened the door for Henry's mom.

"Henry, we are going to unpack and go to the store. What do you want for dinner?" His mom asked once she was in the backseat.

Henry shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Charlie drove off once everyone was loaded in, leaving Abby and Henry to fend for themselves.

"You don't have to meet my friends if you don't want to." Abby said once they started walking.

"No we can. I want to see who takes up all your time during school." Henry playfully elbowed her arm when they passed the Sherriff's station.

"Well, Nikki's house is right up here. She probably has Kelly over." Abby shrugged and lead him to Nikki's house.

"Are they your only friends here?" Henry asked once they were almost there. It wasn't far from the main strip, but it was a good walk for the kids.

"No. There's Jimmy and his friend Shane. I think he only hangs out with us because of Kelly." Abby said in a matter of fact way.

"And whose Jimmy? Your _boyfriend_?" Henry picked. Abby blushed and looked away, not noticing the look Henry had on his face.

"He is not my boyfriend. Dad won't let me until I'm out of school and out of the house." Abby said, nodding slightly.

They reached the front porch of Nikki's house and Abby saw her and Kelly through the window sitting on the floor.

Abby never bothers to knock, she walked in, dragging Henry behind her, as the other two girls looked up.

"Abby!" They both squealed and ran to her. The girls had seen each other only the day before yesterday, but it felt like a lifetime.

Once the three hugged, Nikki broke away first and looked at Henry. "Is this Henry?"

Abby turned around, grabbing Henry and pulling him closer to their group. "Guys, this is Henry. He comes every summer. And Henry, this is Nikki and Kelly." Abby said pointing at each girl.

Nikki and Kelly smiled and waved. Kelly turned around and sat on the floor in front of the tv, the others following her lead.

"Abby! Jimmy will not stop calling my house. My dad is getting so mad at me. He says boys aren't good for me." Nikki said when the house phone rang. She stood up to answer it and handed the phone to Abby.

She glanced at the phone, then Nikki. She grabbed the phone, managing a weak hello.

"Abby! Your ok!" Jimmy screamed, obviously shocked nothing had happened.

"Jimmy I told you Henry was coming today. We are all at Nikki's house if you want to come over and meet him." Abby looked at Nikki, making sure it was alright.

Henry, who sat in between Kelly and Nikki, was being told about Jimmy and Abby's relationship by the two girls.

"Alright Jimmy. Bye." Abby hung up, handing the phone back to Nikki. "Jimmy's coming over. He says he wants to meet Henry."

"Should I be scared?" Henry asked, looking at each girl.

Kelly snorted, "Well duh. He protects Abby like a dog."

Abby noticed over the last few years how whenever Kelly's sister came home from school, she always acted like her. Stuck up and snotty.

"No he doesn't Henry. I'm his best friend, and he's mine." Abby only shrugged and turned her attention to the tv, waiting for Jimmy.

"Even the teachers say they are going to get married." Nikki stated. Henry looked at Abby, shocked and upset.

Abby was glad she didn't have to endure anymore torture when the doorbell rang, praying it was Jimmy. She jumped up and skipped to the door. Jimmy stood tall, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Abby." Jimmy said and walked through the door.

"Hi Jimmy." Abby said and walked behind him to the living room where everyone was. She stood next to Jimmy when they were there. "Jimmy, this is Henry. My other best friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for those of you who do read this. But if you do, see anything that needs changing? Go ahead and tell me. I love constructive criticism. Thanks!**

By the end of summer, Abby was torn in two. She couldn't understand why Henry and Jimmy didn't like each other. There was only a week left and Kelly's birthday party at the Candlewick was coming up fast.

"Mom can you take me and Nikki to the store? We need to get presents for Kelly." Abby asked her mother one Thursday night. It was close to supper and Henry was home for the night, while her father was still at the station.

"Can't it wait until after dinner?" Sarah Mills asked her daughter, turning away from the stove.

Abby shook her head, "No, Nikki has to be home soon and we wanted to go together. Please mom."

Sarah sighed, "I guess. Put your shoes on. I'll leave your father a note."

Abby clapped her hands and dragged Nikki, who was sitting at the table, to the front door where their shoes were.

Both girls had their shoes on by the time Sarah approached them. "Am I taking Nikki home after?"

Nikki nodded, "Yes please."

Sarah ushered the girls out the door and into her small car. "Where do you girls want to go?"

"PJs!" Nikki screamed. PJs was a jewelry store located on the main strip, and it was also Abby's favorite store. She had picked her wedding ring out from there.

Sarah nodded and drove them to PJs. They unloaded and walked into the store.

"Kelly's getting her ears pierced for her birthday so I'm getting her earrings!" A hyper active Abby said and skipped to the section. Nikki followed, leaving Sarah to wander.

"Oooh Abby what about these?" Nikki held up a fake diamond necklace and matching bracelt.

"Those will go great with these!" Abby held up a pair of fake diamond studs. Both girls nodded and walked to the cashier. Abby's mom paid for hers, while Nikki had her own money.

When they walked out of the store, Abby spotted Jimmy and Shane across the road. She looked up at her mom, asking for approval. She didn't even wait for Sarah's nod before she pulled Nikki across the road with her.

"Jimmy!" Abby screamed once they were right behind him. He jumped, grabbing onto Shane.

Abby noticed the fishing poles both boys had.

"Hey Abby. What's in the bag?" Jimmy pointed his pole towards the bag in her hand. She had forgotten she took it over with her.

"Probably a wedding ring for you." Shane picked, then laughed.

Jimmy elbowed him in the stomach. Abby thought it was cute how he acted so grown up around her. He protected her every chance he got.

"Are you going to Kelly's party?" Jimmy asked either girl.

Nikki nodded, "Me, Abby and Henry are." She crossed her arms, still holding her PJs bag.

"Oh. Henry's going." Jimmy said, dissapointed.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't he?" Abby asked. She could sense something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and grabbed Shane's arm, turning him away. "Have fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Well thank you for the people who do read this. But my question is, am I doing a good job? Reviews help with that! Thanks!**

Jimmy never showed at Kelly's party. Abby had almost cried by the time kelly opened her presents. She was thankful Henry or Nikki hadn't noticed.

How could he have not shown? Was it because of Henry? Or did he not want to be friends with Abby anymore? There mere thought saddened Abby.

"I'm really sorry Abs." Nikki said at the end of the party. Henry ran in to use the bathroom, leaving the two girls to have a chat.

"I don't care. He has his own life." Abby shrugged the whole thing off, leaving Nikki confused.

Henry had returned from the bathroom and walked with Abby to her dad's car. She gave one final wave to Nikki before the car sped off.

"I want to play soccer." Henry suddenly said. He looked at Abby, waiting for her response.

"Why?" Abby asked.

Her father looked in the rearview mirror at the two kids. "You know Abby, there is one downstairs if you two would like to play before Henry's parents come."

Abby looked at the floor. She had forgotten this was Henry's last day. "Yeah, we can play soccer."

Henry smiled and looked out the window for the remaining trip. Once the car stopped fully, the kids raced to the front door and downstairs.

Abby shuffled through some boxes and behind some extra lawn chairs before Henry found the ball behind the stairs.

"You need glasses." Henry stated.

"No I don't!" Abby said, shocked. She grabbed the ball from him and ran upstairs.

"Abby it was right there. You looked right at it!" Henry laughed and took the ball from her once they were outside.

"So?" Abby said as she walked to the far end of the yard and waited for the ball. Henry kicked it lightly right to her.

Abby kicked it back, harder, and watched it go right in between Henry's legs. Henry bent at the waist and watched the ball slip right in between his legs.

Abby doubled over laughing, as did Henry.

They played until Sarah called them in for cookies. They both sprinted to the door and walked into the living room, where each sat, eating a cookie.

Charlie sat in the recliner, reading the paper. They didn't pay much attention to him.

"When you get back next summer, I'm going to totally kick your butt." Abby said.

"Abby, don't say butt. It's not nice to brag." Her father playfully scolded. She knew he was proud of her.

The door opened and Henry's parents walked in, along with JD. Charlie stood up, folding the paper and placing it in the chair.

"Well you guys are off early this year. Hey JD." Charlie said and tossled his hair a bit.

"Well we got to get these two ready for school." Mrs. Dunn said. She had her hands on JD's shoulders.

Abby's mom walked in, "Have a safe trip." She smiled and looked at Abby and Henry. She watched Henry throw half a cookie at Abby. When she looked up, she seen Mrs. Dunn staring at her, so she smiled.

Henry grabbed the soccer ball and ran outside, Abby following.

Henry's father yelled at him, but neither heard. They ran down the rocks, stopping right before the water.

"I wish I didn't have to go back." Henry said, looking down at the water, lapping over the rocks.

Abby smiled and leaned in, whispering in his ear. "I wish we could live her forever. Just the two of us."

Henry pulled back, hearing his father yelling out the door to him, "Me too." He handed her the ball. "See you next summer."

Abby watched as her best friend climbed the rocky hill to his parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been writing so much lately I'm not sure what to do with what I've got. But here's another update. And I'm feeling like I've been updating these chapters out of order so if anything feels off please do tell.**

The years rolled on and the summers passed by. Jimmy and Henry still weren't friends, but for Abby's sake they faked it.

Abby remembered that day all too well. It was the summer before the seventh grade and everyone laying on the sand on Harmon Beach.

Tension was high all day between Jimmy and Henry, so Abby had to lay in between them.

Nikki sat up, putting her arms behind her. "Abby want to jump in?" She nodded towards the water.

Abby shrugged, "Sure."

Nikki clapped her hands and pulled Abby up and with Kelly following, the girls ran into the water. Abby forgot about Henry and Jimmy, so when she heard them screaming she ran back to the beach.

"Why don't you stay away from her?" Henry said to Jimmy. Both were standing up, their bodies covered with sand.

Abby ran up to them and tried to separate them. "Guys what is this?"

"Why don't you ask him? He's a creep Abby. He only wants one thing." Jimmy said waving his arm to Henry.

Henry glared at him and lunged forward. They fell to the ground and rolled over. Jimmy, who was on top, punched Henry across the face.

Abby screamed and hit Jimmy on the back, trying to get him off. "Jimmy stop get off him." She fell to her knees trying to pull Jimmy off him.

They were still fighting and Henry rolled on top of Jimmy, bloody and bruised. He swung back to hit Jimmy and Abby could hear his nose break.

She slapped him and pushed him off Jimmy. Nikki and Kelly finally showed up and helped Jimmy stand. Abby stood right in Henry's face, her own face beat red with anger.

"How could you do that!" She screamed. She was more than furious. How could they start a fight on one of the best days of summer?

"Maybe you should ask him." Henry said and spit out blood.

"I will." Abby said and turned around to face Jimmy. She gasped when she saw him. His face was bruising, as was his nose, and blood was caked onto his face and knuckles.

"Come on Jimmy, we can go to your house to clean you up." Abby said, then draped Jimmy's arm around her shoulder to help him.

"We can't." Jimmy said fast. "No one's home and i don't have a key."

Abby shrugged, "My house it is then." She turned to Nikki and Kelly. "Sorry guys. I'll call you later?"

Both girls nodded and carefully hugged Jimmy. Abby helped Jimmy walk to the trail but stopped when Henry called out.

"Wait Abby!" He ran up to them. "I'm sorry. Can we hang out later?" Henry hung his head as he talked.

"I'm busy." Abby said angrily. She turned Jimmy back around, who couldn't stop glaring at Henry, and walked with him all the way to her house.

Neither said a word on the walk. She only helped him as he limped all the way. She could feel Jimmy's eyes on her as they walked, but she said nothing. She really had nothing to say, but she was disappointed.

"Abby? Will you please say something?" Jimmy asked and stopped walking.

"Say what Jimmy? Really what do you want me to say? That I'm proud you started a fight with my best friend? Or that he hurt you? I'm so pissed because you can't even pretend to be friends for me!" Abby said as she pulled at her still wet hair.

"Abby I tried. but you should have seen the way he was looking at you. He's so protective over you. I can't even glance in your direction before he threatens me." Jimmy sighed, obviously agitated and threw his arms up.

"You and Henry need to stop. I don't get why you guys think each other likes me but it needs to end because you don't." Abby said and walked a few steps away. "Find someone else to help you because I'm done."

Jimmy sighed and watched her walk away, maybe from his life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's another chapter. I wish more people read this. But I've got most of it done, so all I have to do is update. Review!**

Abby tried to suppress her feelings. She wanted to put them in a box and hide it forever. She knew it was impossible. For Abby, it felt like every person could look into her eyes and just tell that she was in love.

Abby knew she was, but she didn't know how strongly. She didn't know she was head over heals for the boy she knew since the second grade. No matter how much she tried, her feelings overwhelmed her and over powered her.

It was the week before Christmas break in the eleventh grade when Abby realized this. Her only free period was near the end of the day, and she sat with Jimmy.

The round table in the cafeteria was big enough for just the two of them and their books. Abby liked the extra chairs, she always used one for her feet.

Her elbow was propped up on the table as she read a book for English. Jimmy and her were partners, and as always, she would get stuck doing everything.

"Abby why are you reading that?" Jimmy asked. His knees were pointed directed toward her, as he doodled in a notebook.

She sighed and put her book mark in, then setting it down. "Because Jimmy. If I don't read it, then we are both going to get an F." She swung her legs off the chair and faced Jimmy.

He smiled, "So? Why don't we have a little fun. I can rent a boat and we can talk." Jimmy averted his eyes as he talked, and Abby noticed how he got nervous and rubbed his neck. She wouldn't let him know, but she thought it was adorable.

"Why do you want to talk all the time? Why can't we just relax?" Abby also noticed how he wanted to always chat lately, and that was not in Jimmy's nature, at least not before that day on the beach.

"Because I have unanswered questions." Jimmy smiled and shook his head, obviously flirting.

"Yeah like what?" Abby asked and held her head up with her arm resting on the table.

"Why did you forgive me after that fight?" Jimmy crossed his arms on the table and leaned in real close.

"Your my best friend Jimmy. I wouldn't care if you ran over my cat, I'd still forgive you." Abby smiled, making Jimmy raise an eyebrow.

"Would that be before or after I bought you a replacement?" Jimmy laughed.

"Oh you know. Now help me with this project." Abby said, strictly. He knew she was joking, so he didn't even move a muscle, until she went for his notebook.

He ripped it out of her grasp and stuffed it into his bag before she could reach for it again.

"Jimmy? What are you hiding? Love notes to your girlfriend?" Abby picked. Her smile fell when she saw he didn't laugh.

"Yeah right. What girlfriend? She doesn't know I exist and I literally have no chance." Jimmy turned away from her and examined the table.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. Maybe I can help with it? Do I know her?" Abby was upset, but didn't let it show. Of course she would help her best friend, no matter how much it killed her.

"Like the back of your hand." Jimmy said and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his arm just as the bell rang. He stood up and left, not even waiting to walk her to her next class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another update. There might be another 7 to 10 chapters of this before it's all done. So please review so I know you like it!**

Christmas break came and the island was blanketed with snow. This year, her friends decided to exchange gifts, just like always. There school was holding a Christmas dance this year, only for the upperclassman.

"What did you get Jimmy?" Kelly asked the night before the dance. Nikki and Abby decided to stay the night at Kelly's.

"Probably their first kiss together!" Nikki squealed and made kissy lips, pretending to kiss them.

Abby groaned and hot Nikki with a pillow, who ducked so she ended up hitting Kelly. "Well yeah I was thinking about that. Like at the dance tomorrow. But he's not going." Abby shrugged and played it off as if it was nothing.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelly suddenly screamed and stood up. Abby and Nikki jumped and almost fell back, knocking into each other.

"What?" Nikki snottily asked. She spilled her soda on her tank top and was severely pissed.

"Call Jimmy and ask him to go to the dance with you. It's perfect!" Kelly grabbed her phone on ther dresser and handed it to Abby.

She didn't notice when Nikki sat behind her, shaking her head no and waving her arms.

"Why?" Kelly asked. The girls loved her, but she could sometimes be air brained.

"Oh my gosh." Nikki slapped her forehead and laughed. "Just trust me. Abby you don't have to get him anything and neither of you are going to the dance."

"What? Why? I have to get him something." Abby insisted. She couldn't let him do something for her and not return the favor.

"Oh just listen to me. Do not get him anything." Nikki shook her head and crossed her hands over the other.

Abby groaned and fell back onto a pillow. Kelly turned the light off and soon, everyone drifted off to sleep.

After everyone woke up in the morning, Kelly's dad drove Abby and Nikki home. Nikki made sure to tell Abby to be very suprised.

Throughout the day, Abby was so nervous she didn't know what to do. If she wasn't going to the dance, should she wear her regular jeans and jacket? Or a dress?

Her questions were finally answered whent he time was close to eight. Jimmy called and let her know he was picking her up in five minutes, and to just dress comfortabley.

He was right on time and rang the doorbell at exactly eight. Abby ran ahead of her father, who was halfway to the door.

"Hey." Jimmy said as he stood on the porch. He himself didn't bother dressing up, but tried to look as clean and neat as possible.

Abby couldn't help but smile as he popped his head in the door. "So I'll have her home by ten Charlie?" Jimmy asked her father.

"It's Mr. Mills. And 9:30 is perfectly fine." Abby's father said and went back to reading the paper, something he always does.

Jimmy grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, but she gave her father a glare before she was completely out.

"So Jimmy, what are we doing exactly?" Abby asked once they were in his new, but still old, truck and on the road.

"Well, my parents are gone. Some date or something they wanted to go on. So we are going to my house." Jimmy said as he focused on the road. He saw Abby's worried face and quickyl tried to explain himself. "Oh not that Abby I swear. I won't tell you til we get there since it's a suprise."

Abby shrugged and pulled her jacket tigher. He noticed and turned the heat on full blast, even though he was sweating.

Abby had never been in Jimmy's house, and needless to say, was suprised at how nice it was. No, she didn't think Jimmy was scum or poor. He just seemed simple.

Jimmy took her jacket off as she looked around. "I love your house." She said and looked at Jimmy. "Can I have a tour?"

Jimmy's eyes lit up and he grabbed Abby's hand. "Well this is the living room. Obviosuly." He said the last word more to himself than to her. It was simple, a tv, couch, and a coffee table. There was a window near the couch, and a book shelf beside it.

He led her into the kitchen, which had just a tiny round table, littered with papers and bills. "Sorry, we never eat in here because of this. It's like my dad's study and since he's never home it never gets cleaned." He explained. Abby knew his father was a fisherman, just like Jimmy wanted to be.

The stairs were right off the kitchen, and dragged Abby behind him. The hall was long, but only had three doors. The first door was the bathroom. The second was his parents room, and was even messier than the dining table.

"Sorry about that too. My mom usually passes out on the couch and never sleeps up here unless my dad's home." Jimmy seemed ashamed of his parents, and even more embarassed that he was showing Abby what they were like.

He lead Abby to the end of the hallway. She presumed it was his room since they haven't come to it yet. He opened the door and let Abby walk in.

It was nicer than the rest of the house. A big queen sized bed and a huge bookcase. Abby didn't expect that. "So you do read." She turned her head back to him and smiled. A dresser was on the other side of the room, with sleeves of shirts and pant legs sticking out of the drawers.

"So what do you think?" Jimmy stood in the doorway, scared of what her response would be.

"I like it. But this can't be what you brought me here for is it?" Abby sat on the hope chest in front of his bed as he took a sharp intake of air.

"No that's downstairs."


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness, it has been forever since I updated this. Not sure if people still read it, but anywho. I figured since I finished my Degrassi fic, I could work on this. And I also figured out that I had updated something wrong, and going through the whole story, the ninth chapter is screwed up. So I deleted the previous one and will update how the story is supposed to go. I say, if people don't let me know they are reading this, I won't continue unless I just want to see it on here as complete. Thanks! And review if you are reading, just to let me know.**

Abby's leg jumped up and down as she sat on the couch waiting for Jimmy to return from the kitchen. She could hear the scraping of plates and the banging of pots and pans.

She didn't know what to do, or even what this night would turn out to be. She saw Jimmy walk into the living room and set a plate of spaghetti in front of her on the coffee table.

"Dinner is served. And it should be good. I watched the cooking channel." Jimmy smiled and sat next to her with his own plate.

She was starving, so she ate greedily. She almost stabbed his hand when he reached for a meatball. "You ate all yours." She said.

"So? I gave you one more." He pouted, thinking it would work.

She sighed and used her fork to cut the meatball in two and stabbed a half. She reached over to Jimmy's plate and was about to shake it off when he grabbed her hand, bringing the ball to his mouth and took it.

Abby turned her head away so he wouldn't see her blush. "That was really good Jimmy." She set her empty plate on the coffee table next to his.

"Don't worry. This night is not over yet." He took her hand and pulled her up. He grabbed her jacket and helped it on her. "Let's go!"

Abby laughed as he dragged her to his truck and opeend the door for her. He went to his own side and turned on the truck and turned the heat on full blast.

He pulled out and onto the road. Abby turned to look at him. "Where are we going?" She pulled her jacket tighter, the heat not yet reaching her.

"The dance. It's the other half of your present." Jimmy shrugged and focused on the road.

Abby sighed and looked out the window. She was not one to dance, but if it made him happy, it was all that mattered.

They arrived at the dance which was in the school gym. Jimmy pulled into the farthest spot away from the gym and helped Abby out.

"Oh my gosh! It's freezing out!" She didn't know how cold it was until they had the long walk from the truck to the gym.

"Run." Jimmy grabbed her hand and ran with her to the gym door. Warm air hit her and instantly warmed her from the indisde out.

The gym was like a winder wonderland. There was fake snow and snowflakes all over, with christmas music pounding from the speakers.

Abby spotted Nikki, Kelly, and Shane sitting around a table and pulled Jimmy to them. He sat next to Shane as Abby sat in between Kelly and Nikki.

"So? What happened? Did he tell you?" Nikki questioned.

"Tell me what?" Abby asked and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Jimmy choked and kicked Nikki underneath the table, making her squeal.

"Jimmy why don't you ask Abby to dance?" Nikki said, giving Jimmy some strange looks.

Jimmy sighed and stood up, and without asking, grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

She awkwardley put her arms around his neck as he placed his on her waist. "Nikki wanted me to tell you something, and I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Ever since I could remember." He paused, making Abby think of the worst scenario.

He took a breath and squeezed his eyes together. "Abby, I like you, alot." He opened his eyes after no response, but found Abby smiling.

She was too happy and giddy to respond. He mistook he smile and pulled her hands away from him and pushed her away.

Her smile fell as she watched him walk away from her.


End file.
